totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Modelka, która chcę być w programie
Total Drama Island's Next Top Model Odcinek 4 Zdjęcia mogą używać wyłącznie autorzy dziewczyn! Komentujcie :D Przewija się kilka momentów. Moment, gdy Camilie obraziła Julie, Star wychodzącą na wybieg i Carmen, która dostaje ostatnie zdjęcie oraz moment, gdy Star pozuje w drzwiach od pociągu metra. Na końcu pojawia się logo programu Vera: Oto co się stało ostatnio w Total Drama Island's Next Top Model. Uczestniczki dalej zapoznawały się z domem modelek. Pojawiło się kilka osobowości alfa, które nie radziły sobie za dobrze w programie, a na zadaniu nawet obrażały innych. Lian znowu pokazała, że nie jest najwaleczniejsza. Zadanie polegało na pozowaniu w drzwiach metra. Fatima i Arian zachwycali się możliwościami niektórym przyszłych modelek, a Carol z powodu, że nie chciała wychodzić na przód straciła możliwość na wygranie zadania. Ostatecznie zadanie wygrały Julie, Camilie i Eve. Sesja polegała na promowania metra w nowym yorku. Nagroda też nie była byle jaka. Najlepsze zdjęcie zostało nową twarzą metra w Nowym Jorku. Sesja znowu pokazała, które dziewczyny walczą, a które są zbyt pewne swojego. Najlepsze zdjęcie otrzymała Star. W najsłabszej dwójce znalazły się Bella oraz Carmen. Mimo, iż Carmen miała dużo gorsze zdjęcie to jej osobowość wygrała z nijaką Bellą. W programie walczy już tylko dwanaście dziewczyn. Kto dzisiaj wyleci? Kto nie zniesie wiecznego oceniania, a kto dostanie najlepsze zdjęcie? Dowiedzcie się w najbardziej zaskakującym odcinku Total Drama Island's Next Top Model. Pomysł na Opening zaczerpnięty z openingu z Top Model Zostań Modelką Top Model Zostań Modelką 2 Opening Początek. Wielki labirynt zrobiony z żywopłotu. Dziewczyny nieco zmieszane czekają na sygnał Very, która znika w żywopłocie. Rozlega się strzał z broni. Dziewczyny ruszyły. Pierwsze razem biegną Carol i Eve. Zoey i Aithne pokazują im dwie różne drogi. Carol popycha Eve i biegnie dalej. Pyłek który spada z nieba obsypuje Julie, która robi piruet. Przed lustrem staje Isabelle, dotyka go, po czym nie umie się wydostać z lustra. Z nieba znowu lecą powoli słodycze. Star łapie ciastko, po czy przekazuje je Lian. Lian wyrzuca ciastko i biegnie dalej. Wielka bańka mydlana złapała do siebie Carmen, przerażona przebija bańkę. Znika razem z nią. Fatima trzyma psy na smyczy, widząc biegnącą w jej stronę Jennifer, wypuszcza je. Jennifer ucieka, z za lustro po czym znika. Motyle zaczynają okrywać całą Camilie, gdy już jej nie widać, motyle rozlatują się na wszystkie strony. Camilie zniknęła. Zaraz po tym przerażona tym widokiem Lucy oblewa się wodą po czym zamienia się w popiół. Przy wielkim drzewie z ubraniami zatrzymuje się Sylvia, która zaczyna przymierzać wszystko, koło niej przebiega Chelsea, która również ulega pokusie. Razem zostają uwięzione w sidłach drzewa. Na końcu Bella popycha Sydney i biegnie dalej. Bella wpada do dziury, Sydney zaczyna się śmiać i odchodzi. Nagle pojawia się brama na której straży stoi Arian. Nagle jednak przepuszcza jakiś cień, po czym zamyka bramę. Z żywopłoty na sam koniec wychodzi Vera, która swoją różdżką sprawia, że wszystko znika. Dom Modelek, Sypialnia Zachodnia 200px Sydney, Camilie i Carmen łączą łóżka w jedno wielkie łóżka (pokój zwierzeń)Carmen: Jak śmiali! Jak śmiali mnie dać do najsłabszej dwójki, gdy słabe Lian i Julie są lepsze ode mnie! Jak mogli! Nie zgadzam się! Nie zgadzam się. Poza tym. Postanowiłyśmy z Sydney i Camilie, że połączymy łóżka w naszej sypialni. Dużo się pozmieniało. Ale co tam inne! To my jesteśmy najlepsze! Sydney: I tak! Camilie: To był świetny pomysł. Carmen: Co nie? Diva ma zawsze świetne pomysły! Sydney: Racja! Do pokoju weszły Jennifer i Chelsea Jennifer: Co wy u licha tutaj robicie?! Carmen: Małe przemeblowanie, a co?! Chelsea: Nie pomyślałyście by warto było to przedyskutować z nami i Carol? Carmen: A po co?! Chelsea: Serio? Jak gdyby nigdy nic robicie u nas wielkie przemeblowanie! W dodatku bez naszej wiedzy. Serio nie widzicie w tym nic dziwnego?! Carmen: A wam to do czego? Wy i tak odpadniecie. Jennifer: I mówi to osoba, która była ostatnio zagrożona, tak? Carmen: A co się mnie czepiasz?! Jennifer: Czepiam się? Kto tu robi przemeblowanie, bez naszej wiedzy! Carmen: Weź się już nie pluj! Jennifer: A co ty się tak rządzisz? Sama tu mieszkasz biedaczko z Portugalii? Carmen podbiegła do Jennifer i zaczęła ją popychać Carmen: Masz coś do mojej rodziny? Jennifer: A może mam i co?! Carmen: Spadaj stąd! Carmen uderzyła Jennifer w policzek. Chelsea zatkała usta i pobiegła po wsparcie (pokój zwierzeń)Camilie: Carmen przesadza. Co z tego, że teraz mamy tu więcej miejsca, ale taki bieg zdarzeń był nieunikniony. Cóż. Carmen się w końcu uspokoi... Jennifer: Co ty mi robisz! Jak śmiesz! Carmen: Tak samo jak ty śmiałaś obrazić moją rodzinę! Jennifer i Carmen zaczęły się nawzajem okładać. Jednak to ostatecznie Carmen usiadła na Jennifer i zaczęła ją tłuc z pięści, gdy naglę przyszły Eve, Star i Chelsea by odciągnąć Carmen od Jennifer Carmen: NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ! Jennifer: Ja ciebie też! Eve: Dobra, a teraz obie cicho mi tutaj! Co wy tu wyprawiacie?! Carmen: Dobra. Nie ważne. Nie będzie mnie pouczał jakiś baleron! Spadam! Carmen zaczęła się pakować Sydney: Carmen... gdzie idziesz? Carmen: Nie twoja sprawa s*ko! Spadam stąd! Camilie: Uspokój się proszę i zastanów się nad tym! Carmen: Nie ma nad czym! Odchodzę z tego idiotycznego pseudoshow... jestem gwiazdą, a nie pomiotłem! Zapadła cisza. Carmen spakowała się i wyszła z domu (pokój zwierzeń)Star: O mój boże! Co to miało być?! Carmen wycofała się z programu! Nareszcie nasze życie będzie łatwiejsze... bez ciągłego gwiazdorzenia i divowania. Mam tego dosyć i mam nadzieje, że już nigdy Carmen nie wróci... Dom Modelek, Salon 200px Carmen wściekła szła przez salon, gdy trzasnęła Julie i Lian zapiszczały ze szczęścia Lian: Słyszałaś? Carmen chyba odeszła z programu! Julie: Nareszcie nie będzie tej koszmarnej divy... Lian: Trzeba to uczcić! Julie: Ale jak... (pokój zwierzeń)Julie: Tak! Carmen nareszcie sobie odeszła! Dziękuje! Mam dzisiaj naprawdę szcześliwy dzień. Niedawno zdobyłam naprawdę dobre zdjęcie i pierwszy raz od dawna nie byłam bliska eliminacji. To strasznie miłe! Dziękuje! Eve nieco poobijana podeszła do Julie i Lian Lian: Co ci się stało Eve? Eve: Ta idiotka... Carmen chciała zabić Jennifer. Musiałam stanąć jej na drodzę... Lian: Nic ci nie jest?! Eve: To tylko parę siniaków. Za niedługo zejdą... Eve uśmiechnęła jak gdyby nic się nie stało Julie: Organizujemy mini imprezę z powodu tego, że Carmen odeszła. Piszesz się? Eve: Oczywiście! Lian: Zaprośmy jeszcze kogoś! Lian pobiegała po pokojach. Po godzinie przyszli wszyscy z wyjątkiem Camilie i Sydney Lian: Chyba jesteśmy w większości... Carol: Chyba wszyscy się cieszą z jej eliminacji. Isabelle: Co nie? Ona mi mówiła, że jestem głupia jak but... Eve: Nie martw się... teraz możemy się bawić! Wszyscy dobrze się bawili. W tym czasie na tarasie Sydney i Camilie dyskutowały o Eliminacji Carmen. Dom Modelek, Taras 200px Camilie: Fajnie... teraz naprawdę nie mamy szans tutaj. Sydney: Tak... dzięki Carmen teraz będziemy najbardziej znienawidzone tutaj... Camilie: Racja... Sydney: I co teraz poczniemy? Przecież ta dziewiątka nas zabije! Camilie: Nie możemy się martwić... jesteśmy dobre i to się liczy! Sydney: A jak to nie wystarczy? W końcu, któraś z nas odpadnie a w pojedynkę będziemy miały ciężko... Camilie: Przecież będziemy w finale. Camilie uśmiechnęła się do Sydney, która nie odpowiedziała tym samym Sydney: Czułam się pewniej z Carmen... Camilie: Jednak widzisz... ona postanowiła wybrać swoje ego niż nas. Taka prawda. (pokój zwierzeń)Camilie: Carmen zachowała się samolubnie tym, że jak gdyby nigdy nic odeszła od nas! Wiedziała dobrze co robi i mam do niej za to naprawdę wielki żal. Widać nie można liczyć na wszyskich... W tle Chelsea: Vera piszę! Dom Modelek, Salon 200px Chelsea czyta list od Very. Wszystkie dziewczyny były już na miejscu Chelsea: "Czy jesteście ciekawe jak wyglądałybyście w morskim kolorze? Kocham, Vera" Carol: Wiecie o co w tym chodzi? Jennifer: Nie ogarniam tego... Isabelle: Statua Wolności! Jennifer uderzyła w tył głowy Isabelle, by spuścić z niej trochę entuzjazmu Jennifer: Bez przesady... Star: To nie jest nawet takie głupie... Dziewczyny po jakiś piętnastu minutach wsiadły do limuzyny i odjechały z pod domu modelek Brodway, Ulica 200px Kierowca kazał dziewczyną wysiadać. Przyszłe modelki były tym wielce skołowane, ponieważ nie wiedziały co się dzieje. Nikogo nie było na ulicy oprócz ludzkiej statuy Wolności (pokój zwierzeń)Carol: Emm... Statua Stała nieruchomo (pokój zwierzeń)Carol: Ta statua tak stała... Żywy posąg stal bez ruchu (pokój zwierzeń)Carol: I tak stał, aż naglę'' Żywa Statua Kichnęła, a z za jej pleców wyszedł Arian Arian: jesteście pod wrażeniem? Wszyscy: O tak! Arian: A co powiecie na fakt, że oto wasze dzisiejsze zadanie? (pokój zwierzeń)Eve: On sobie chyba naprawdę teraz żartuje? Mam tak stać bez ruchu przez jakiś okres czasu?! To jest po prostu nie wykonalne!!! Arian: Nie brakuje wam kogoś? Julie: Właśnie... gdzie jest Fatima? Fatima ściąga maskę. To ona była żywym posągiem Fatima: Hej udające, że jesteście modne dziewczyny! Carol: Dzięki... chyba... Fatima: Zadanie jest proste, co nie? Nagrodą będzie sesja okładkowa w magazynie "Elle"! Dziewczyny poczuły zastrzyk adrenaliny Fatima: To jak... kto pierwszy! Carol pierwsza podniosła rękę Carol: Tym razem nie dam się wyrzucić! Fatima: Świetnie! Takiego zapału oczekujemy! Po chwili Carol była ubrana i ucharakteryzowana. Weszła na podium i stała, a ludzie zaczęli koło niej chodzić. Fatima: Wygrywa ta, która zbierze najwięcej pieniędzy. Przyjmij jedną pozę i stój! Carol przyjęła prostą pozę i stała Fatima: Jeszcze jedno. Większy ruch oznacza dyskwalifikację! Eve: Świetnie... Carol przybrała ciekawą pozę. Była na wbół zgarbiona, a głowę miała podniesiosą wysoko do góry (pokój zwierzeń)Jennifer: To był fatalny wybór Carol. Poza powinna być wygodna jeżeli chodzi o długie pozowanie, a ona zrobiła zupełne przeciwieństwo tego co powinna zrobić. Trudno. Może tym razem wygram. Fatima: Dobra jest... Arian: Taaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkk..... ale ona nic nie zebrała! Kapelusz koło Carol świeci pustką. Po chwili wyleciała z niego ćma Carol: Błagam... Julie: Walcz! Lian: Tak! Uda ci się! Ktoś wrzucił dolara do kapelusza Carol, ona po chwili ruszyła się co oznaczało dyskwalifikację Carol: Chociaż tyle... Fatima: Jeden dolar! Ktoś to pobiję?! Ekran rozdzielił się na cztery części, na których pozowały Eve, Julie, Lian i Jennifer. Zarówno Lian jak Jennifer nic nie zarobiły. Julie ze swoją Egipską pozą zarobiła pięc dolarów, a Eve pochylając się do tyłu zarobiła dwa dolary Fatima: Kto dalej? Kto dalej? Chelsea: Zgłaszam się! Chelsea była już przygotowana. Klęknęła na podeście z jedną podniesioną ręką i z otwartymi ustami, by zachęcić innych (pokój zwierzeń)Carol: Dlaczego ja na to nie wpadłam... ona będzie mogła tak siedzieć z godzinę... przecież jej to wcale nie zmęczy, a nawet może sporo zarobić. Oj jest teraz niebezpieczną i pomysłową rywalką... Eve: Jak długo się może tak utrzymać? Julie: Raczej długo... Lian: No... idziemy się czegoś napić? Eve: Chętnie.. Lian, Julie i Eve poszły do najbliższego sklepu. 25 minut później wróciły, a Chelsea dalej siedziała bez ruchu. Arian: Długo jeszcze? Ona zebrała ponad 120 dolców... Fatima: Zwariuje! I fryzjer na mnie czeka... trzeba jakoś wyglądać, jak się debiutuje w nowym sezonie... Chelsea w końcu wstała Fatima: Chelsea zebrała... 125 dolarów! Wynik trudny do pobicia... Na kolejnych ekranach pojawiały się zdjęcia reszty, które walczyły w wyzwaniu. Po godzinie zadnie skończyło się. Dziewczyny znowu zebrały się przed Fatimą i Arianem Fatima: To było wyjątkowo długie zadanie... Arian: Powiało nudą... Fatima: Słucham? Arian: Powiało nudą! Fatima zaczęła wyrywać Arianowi głosy Fatima: Wyłysiej! Przy divie Fatimie nigdy nie jest nudno! Arian: Przepraaaaaaszam! Chwilę później Arian leżał nieprzytomny na ziemi, a Fatima ogłaszała wyniki Fatima: Cóż. To było oczywiste kto dziś wygra. Chelsea! Gratuluje! Chelsea: Dziękuje! Chelsea zaczęła skakać ze szczęścia. Po chwili zabrała ją specjalna limuzyna Fatima: Aaa! Vera kazała przekazać, że Carmen już nie wróci do programu. Może i dobrze... jedna diva w programie mniej... mniejsza konkurencja! A wam radzę pojechać do domu i się przespać... Dziewczyny wsiadły do limuzyny i odjechały do domu Dom Modelek, Salon 200px Carol i Jennifer siedziały na dużej kanapie przykryte kocem i plotkowały o wygranej Chelsea Carol: Nie wierzę, że Chelsea wygrała... Jennifer: Zgadzam się... zawsze jest taka nijaka, a teraz wygrała zadanie! Carol: Dokładnie! (pokój zwierzeń)Carol: Nie wierzę w cuda! Chelsea nie zaczęła tego programu dobrze... nie wyróżniała się też niczym, ale może nasz jeszcze zaskoczy... Jennifer: Ciekawe jak wygląda taka sesja okładkowa... Carol: Pewnie tak samo jak sesja reklamowa metra... Jennifer: Może. Chciałabym zapozować do takiej okładki. Carol:' Marzenia... (pokój zwierzeń)Jennifer: Została już tylko jedenastka, więc myślę, że zaszłam daleko. Oczywiście wiem, ze stać mnie na wiele więcej i udowodnie to podczas kolejnej sesji! Naglę na monitorze telewizora pojawił się napis "Vera piszę!" '''Carol:' Szybko! Vera piszę!!! Wszystkie dziewczyny przybiegły do salonu Carol: Fajnie było być jak Statua Wolności? A czy byłyście już na Statule Wolności? Kocham, Vera." Camilie: Mam złe przeczucia... Carol: Ja właśnie też... Dziewczyny znowu wsiadły do limuzyny. Po chwili wjechały na barkę, a później były już u stóp Statuy Wolności Plac przed Statuą Wolności 200px (pokój zwierzeń)Lian: Przybyliśmy od Statuę Wolności! Naprawdę jest ogromna, ale nie sprawia wrażenia potężnej i ciężkiej. O dziwo nie bałam się, że zwali mi się na głowę... Na horyzoncie pojawił się Arthur. Podbiegł do dziewczyn. Wtedy właśnie w tym samym momencie przybiegła Chelsea. Cała umalowana do sesji w Elle. Arthur: Witajcie kochane! Wszystkie: Hej... Arthur: Wszystkie zastanawiacie się pewnie jaka będzie kolejna sesja, co? Wszystkie: Tak!!! Arthur: Nie będę wam zatem trzymać w niepewności. Dzisiaj będziecie miały sesje o tam! Arthur wskazuje na sam szczyt Statuy Wolności. Wszyscy zaniemówili (pokój zwierzeń)Eve: O nie wierze... że tak na samej górze?! Nie wierze jakiego mam tutaj pecha! Naprawdę boje się wysokości, a to, że to ziemi będę miała z jakieś dwieście metrów nie pomoże mi wcale w sesji... Arthur: Będziecie pozować w pięknych sukniach, ale nie wszystkie... Isabelle! Isabelle: Tak?! Arthur: Projektant wybrał właśnie ciebie byś zaprezentowała główną suknie jego projektu... Isabelle: Naprawdę?! Dziękuje! Arthur: Wszystkie macie tylko 15 ujęć więc postarajcie się, by każde ujęcie było wyjątkowe. Zapraszam was do charakteryzatorów! Dziewczyny wbiegły do Statuy. Na tarasie widokowym rozstawione była już aparaty, statywy i inne. Dziewczyny były malowane i ubierane. Korona Statuy Wolności 200px Pierwsza kurczowo trzymając się poręczy była Eve Eve:'' Witaaaaaam... '''Arthur: Hej Eve. Pięknie wyglądasz. Eve: Dzięki... Eve nie puszczała się poręczy Arthur: Masz lęk wysokości? Eve: Tak, ale nie pozwolę by to przeszkodziło mi w sesji. Arthur: Spokojnie nic na siłę. Możesz się na chwilę postać przy iglicy... Eve podeszła powoli do iglicy. Wiał na prawdę mocny wiatr, Eve pościła iglicę i zaczęła pozować, powstrzymując łzy ze strachu. Arthur: Dobrze! Ta trzymaj! Eve pozowała, bała się, ale nie chciała pozwolić, by to jej przeszkodziło. Parę minut później było już po wszystkim Eve: Już? Arthur: Tak skończone. Byłaś świetna! Eve: Dzięki... Eve uciekła z korony, a na jej miejsce weszła Carol Carol: Witam! Arthur: Hej Carol! Pokażesz mi dzisiaj inną stronę siebie? Carol: Oczywiście! (pokój zwierzeń)Carol: Czułam się naprawdę pewnie na tej sesji. Mam naprawdę dobre portfolio. Star i Isabelle są na razie moimi największymi rywalkami, ale to tylko kwestia czasu... Carol usiadła na iglicy okrakiem Arthur: Carol! Nie aż tak prowokacyjnie! Carol ignorowała uwagi Arthura. Pozowała jak chciała Arthur: Carol! Carol: Tak? Arthur: Może przyjmiesz jakąś mniej wulgarną pozę? Carol: No ok... Poza Carol była jeszcze gorsza. Carol wyglądała na niej jak prostytutka.. Arthur: Dzięki.. Carol: I jak poszło? Arthur: Lepiej jak Vera to przekaże... Carol zeszła na dół. Następne dziewczyny wchodziły na koronę, pozowały i wracały do charakteryzatorni. W końcu sesja dobiegła końca, a dziewczyny wróciły do domu modelek. Dom Modelek, Salon 200px Z rana dziewczyny przemieszczały się po całym domu. Dzisiaj miał być bowiem panel, a każda chciała wyglądać na nim świetnie. Chwilę później w pełni przygotowane Camilie i Sydney usiadły na wielkiej kanapie w salonie Sydney: Jak myślisz, jak ci poszło? Camilie: Chyba dobrze. Starałam się być poważna. Miałam trudną chińskopodobnoą suknie. Sydney: Ja dostałam zieloną suknie... wcale nie miałam łatwiej, ale myślę, że poszło mi w miarę dobrze... Camilie: Ja też mam taką nadzieje. W pojedynkę sobie tutaj nie poradzimy... Sydney: Tak, masz całkowitą rację... Naglę na telewizorze pojawiła się Vera, trzymająca trupią czaszkę. Camilie: Vera piszę!!! Dziewczyny niezwłocznie przybyły do salonu, by usłyszeć co piszę Vera Sydney: "Która modelka spadła ze Statuy Wolności? Po dzisiejszym panelu w programie Total Drama Island's Next Top Model zostanie tylko dziesiątka. Kocham, Vera." Jennifer: A więc panel... Chelsea: Ciekawe, kto odpadnie... Dziewczyny chwilę później wsiadły do limuzyny i pojechały na kolejny panel Panel 200px Vera stała przed stołem jury. Była ubrana w długą czerwoną suknie. Włosy miała zapięte w kucyk, a na nogach miała piękne długie szpilki Vera: Witajcie! Wszystkie: Hej Vera! Vera: Carmen odeszła z programu, co oznacza, że automatycznie niebrała udziału w sesji, ale to nie oznacza, że nikt teraz nie odejdzie. Mimo to dzisiaj na panelu ktoś pożegna się z programem. Zapadła na chwilę cisza Vera: Poznajcie naszych dzisiejszych jurorów. Gwiazdę Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy, osobę, która odpadła z Wiejskiej Legendy; Zoey! Zoey: Witajcie kochane! Vera: Norweską bogini stylu, wdzięku i ciętej riposty Aithne! Aithne: Witajcie! Vera: I mnie gwiazdę serii ForeverNTM Verę! Vera usiadła do stołu jury razem z Aithne i Zoey Vera: Dzisiaj pozowałyście w pięknych sukniach na szczycie Statuy Wolności. Czas na pierwszą uczestniczkę... Eve! Eve podeszła do jury Eve: Hej... Vera: Powiedz, podobno to nie była łatwa sesja dla ciebie. Eve: Nie... mam lęk wysokości i cały czas wydawało mi się, że spadnę... Vera: Ale pokonałaś swój strach i pozowałaś... Eve: Tak... Vera: Dobrze... zobaczmy twoje najlepsze zdjęcie... thumb|450px|Zdjęcie Eve Zoey: Niby zdjecie nie jest zle, jednak czegos mi w nim brakuje. Wydajesz mi sie na nim taka sztuczna, nie do konca pewna siebie, jakbys nadal bala sie swojego ciala. Nie przejmuj sie, bo nie ma sie czegos bac! Jestem pewna, ze stac cie na wiecej. Udowodnij to w kolejnych sesjach! Vera: Dobrze zaprezentowałaś suknie. Chodź mam zastrzeżenia co do twarzy to one nikną przy tym jak pokazałaś suknie. Poza tym ładnie wygięłaś szyje, co sprawia, że jesteś optycznie smuklejsza. A do tego jeszcze podwiewana przez wiatr suknia. Jest dobrze, ale mogło być lepiej. Czekam na jakąś sesję z większym pazurem! Aithne: Na pierwszy rzut oka twoje zdjęcie wydaje się dziwne, ale jak przyjrzeć się dłużej... jest nawet ciekawe. Oczy skierowane w niebo, jakbyś widziała tam coś nadzwyczajnego. Tylko - wygląda jakbyś się trochę bała. Powinnaś pokazać więcej odwagi. Co do sukni - pięknie podkreśla twoją figurę. Podoba mi się również wstążka w twoich włosach. Wszystko do siebie pasuje. Jest nieźle, ale wciąż możesz być lepsza. Eve: Dziękuje... Vera: My też dziękujemy... Eve odeszła na podium do dziewczyn. Vera: Kolejna jest Julie! Julie pewnym krokiem podeszła do jury Vera: No, no... nasza szara myszka zaczyna rozumieć o co tutaj chodzi! Julie: Dziękuje! Vera: Zobaczmy twoje najlepsze zdjęcie... thumb|left|450px|Zdjęcie Julie Aithne: Cóż mam mówić... wyszłaś wspaniale. Jesteś pewna siebie, a ta suknia bardzo do ciebie pasuje. Wiedziałam, że będziesz moją faworytką. Trzymaj tak dalej, a osiągniesz sukces w tej branży. Zoey:'''Wreszcie pokazalas to czegos, czego brakowalo mi w twoich poprzednich sesjach! To zdecydowanie twoje najlepsze zdjecie. Widze, ze temat sesji ci odpowiadal. Nie brakuje ci tutaj niczego! Swietnie dobrana poza, rozwiewane wlosy.. Wedlug mnie absolutnie zaslugujesz na miano najlepszej w tej sesji. '''Vera: Kocham to. Wyglądasz tutaj tak świeżo, a twoja twarz jest czysto reklamowa. Kolejna, która sprzedała mi suknie. Doprowadzicie mnie do bankructwa! Bardzo ładnie ułożyłaś nogi. Flirtujesz z widzami. Jedyne zastrzeżenie to ręka. Naprawdę nie powinnaś ukrywać rąk ani nóg. To po protu sprawia, że zdjęcie jest nieco dziwne. Julie: Uff... Vera: Dzięki Julie. Czas na Camilie! Camilie podeszła do jury Camilie: Witajcie! Vera: Hej Camilie... oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie... thumb|450px|Zdjęcie Camillie Vera: Mocne i naprawdę "stunning". Powala mnie fakt, że tylko stoisz, a zdjęcie jest cudowne! Bardzo fajnie wyciągnęłaś nogi co sprawia, że wyglądasz na dużo wyższą. A twoje włosy. Cudo. Aithne: Ładnie i tajemniczo. Stoisz pod wiatr, jakbyś chciała przekazać, że nie boisz się niczego. Jest good!!! Zoey: Wreszcie moge powiedziec, ze podobasz mi sie na tym zdjeciu! Z sesji na sesje jestes co raz pewniejsza siebie. Znakomity efekt rozwiewanych wlosow zdecydowanie do ciebie pasuje. Oby tak dalej, nie mam sie zbytnio do czego przyczepic. Bede trzymala kciuki przy nastepnych sesjach! Vera: Dziękujemy Camilie. Camilie: Ok... Camilie odeszła na podium do dziewczyn Vera: Czas na Lucy! Lucy podeszła do jury Lucy: Hej. Vera: Hej Lucy. Zobaczmy twoje najlepsze zdjęcie... thumb|left|450px|Zdjęcie Lucy Zoey: Chodz bardzo ciebie lubie, to zdjecie nie bardzo ci sie udalo. Nie potrzebnie zaslonilas sobie twarz reka. Zdecydowanie bardziej podobalas mi sie w twojej poprzedniej stylizacji wlosow. Nie mniej jednak poza jest ciekawa, a kreacja jaknajbardziej do ciebie. Nastepnym razem chcialabym zobaczyc cie w wersji bardziej przebojowej, bo jestem przekonana ze stac cie na lepsze zdjecia. Vera: Co ty mówisz Zoey! Wyszła świetnie! Podoba mi się, że nie boisz się ruszać na zdjęciu. To sprawia, że zdjęcie jest dużo bardziej żywe i przez to nie jest zwyczajne i pospolite! Na pewno w pewien sposób wyróżniasz się z pośród reszty tutaj. W dodatku wiesz jak pokazać sukienkę i stawiasz ją w pierwszym planie. Naprawdę dobre i profesjonalne zdjęcie. Aithne: Wow... to jest... oryginalne. Suknia pięknie do ciebie pasuje. Myślę, że sie poprawiłaś. Masz duże szanse. Podoba mi się, że postanowiłaś się ruszać, a nie stać jak inne. Vera: Dziękujemy Lucy... Lucy odeszła na podium Vera: Czas na Chelsea! Chelsea podeszła do jury Vera: Zobaczmy twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. thumb|450px|Zdjęcie Chelsea Zoey: OMG! Genialne zdjecie! Jestem pewna, ze to twoja najlepsza sesja do tej pory w programie. Podoba mi sie, ze stale robisz postepy i unikasz bledow, ktore robilas wczesniej. Nie mam ci nic do zarzucenia, wygladasz slodko, niewinnie i naturalnie. Mam nadzieje, ze sie rozkrecisz jeszcze bardziej, bo jestes moja faworytka Vera: Piękne zdjęcie. Wyglądasz jakbyś czekała na ukochanego. Naprawdę romantyczne zdjęcie w dodatku czerwień do ciebie pasuje. Jesteś waleczną dziewczyną i nie bój się tego okazywać. Ponieważ jesteś dobrym materiałem na modelkę. Popracuj jednak nad ruchamy dłoni. Aithne: To zdjęcie powala. O ile twoje poprzednie mi się nie podobało - to jest świetne. Kojarzy mi się z księżniczką, która patrzy na świat ze swojego zamku. Świetna sukienka, też sobie muszę taką kupić. Naprawdę się poprawiłaś. Gratuluję - tak trzymaj, a dużo osiągniesz! Vera: Poza tym wygrałaś zadanie. Gratuluje! Vera zaczęła klaskać Chelsea, która się ukłoniła i poszła do innych dziewczyn na podium Vera: Czas na naszą kochaniutką Lian! Lian nieśmiało podeszła do jury Lian: Hej... Vera: Hej Lian. Zobaczmy twoje najlepsze zdjęcie... thumb|left|450px|Zdjęcie Lian Vera: Nie czuje w tym mody, ale sukienka cię uratowała w pewnym sensie. Po prostu stoisz i niestety nie pokazujesz tego co Camillie. Po prostu próbujesz poderwać kogoś, ale nie wychodzi ci to. Niektórzy mogli by uznać to zdjęcie za bardzo emanuje twoją wyższością. Aithne: Zdjęcie jest ciekawe, ale po tym co dzisiaj widziałam, uznam je za średnie. Nie ma w nim tej magii co w zdjęciach Julie czy Chelsea. Popraw to - a uznam cię za swoją faworytkę. Zoey: Chociaz bardzo cie lubie, to zdjecie nie zrobilo na mnie wrazenia, wrecz przeciwnie. Niestety, ale to zdjecie nie rozni sie od twoich ostatnich. Znowu wygladasz jakbys dopiero co wstala z lozka. Z drugiej strony podkreslilas przy tym zdjeciu, jak bardzo jestes delikatna i wrazliwa. Lian: Dziękuje... Lian odeszła na podium Vera: Następna jest Sydney! Sydney podeszła do jury Sydney: Hej... Vera: Zobaczmy twoje najlepsze zdjęcie... thumb|450px|Zdjęcie Sydney Vera: Nie podoba mi się to zdjęcie. Jest nudne, a raczej wyglądasz jakbyś chciała kogoś poderwać. Niestety z małym tego skutkiem. Nie będę tego ukrywać, ale jeszcze żadne z twoich zdjęć mnie nie powaliło. Na każdym jesteś według mnie nudna i nie czuje tej modelki, która jest schowana bardzo, ale to bardzo głęboko... Zoey: Kompletnie nie zgadzam sie z Vera. To zdjecie bardzo mi sie podoba, ale chyba najbardziej to twoja stylizacja oraz poza. Widac ze podeszlas luzno do tego zdjecia, wygladasz na zrelaksowana. Do tego ten nie winny usmiech i spojrzenie, ktore skupia na sobie uwagę! Vera: Poza? Jest nudna. Jedyne co zrobiła to oparła się o iglicę! Zoey: Tak... ponieważ według ciebie wszystkie zdjęcia muszą być przesadzone! Vera: Ale na serio... co ty jest szczególnego? Co zapadnie ludziom w pamięć! Zoey: Na przykład te wspaniałe oczy! Aithne: To ja powiem, że zdjęcie to jest egzotyczne. Ciekawie... Opierasz się o statuę, a słońce świeci na ciebie... takie... cudowne. W moim stylu. Fryzura bardzo ci pasuje, kolor sukni odpowiedni - ogólnie cudo. Sydney: Dziękuje... Vera: Dziękujemy ci Sydney... Sydney odeszła na podium Vera: Czas na Star! Star podeszła do jury Star: Hej... Vera: Zobaczmy twoje najlepsze zdjęcie... thumb|left|450px|Zdjęcie Star Zoey: To zdjecie nie jest az dobre jak poprzednie, puste spojrzenie i dziwna poza sprawiaja wrazenie, ze zamiast skupic sie na photoshoocie zalezy ci zeby jaknajszybciej udac sie do lazienki. Nadal jednak utrzymujesz swoje mocne strony przy kazdym zdjeciu - wlosy! Tutaj rowniez sa genialne i swietnie komponuja sie z caloscia. Vera: Po raz kolejny pokazujesz, że jesteś świetna, ale to już się robi nudnę. W pierwszym odcinku kokietowałaś z nami. W drugim tylko się uśmiechałaś, a teraz robisz to samo, Suknia znowu ratuję modelkę. Fryzura też nie jest idealna. Aithne: Star... to zdjęcie mi się nie podoba. Suknia jest ciekawa, ale coś mi nie pasuje w twojej fryzurze. Fajnie, że spróbowałaś dodać sobie egzotycznego klimatu, ale to nie jest to. Star: Dziękuje... Vera: Dziękujemy ci Star. Star odeszła na podium Vera: Czas na Jennifer! Jennifer podeszła do jury Jennifer: Hej! Vera: Zobaczmy twoje najlepsze zdjęcie... thumb|450px|Zdjęcie Jennifer Aithne: Wydajesz się tutaj niepewna, nieśmiała - ale... w jak dobrym stylu. Szczerze mi się podoba. Chociaż reszta jurorów pewnie się ze mną nie zgodzi, gdyż nie uśmiechasz się ani nie emanujesz radością - ja widzę w tym głębię. Amen. Vera: Wow! To jest zdjęcie mody! I ta lekko przekombinowana poza idealnie pasuje do całej stylizacji! W dodatku ta dopinka we włosach sprawia, że twoje włosy równiez idealnie współpracują z suknią. Ręce delikatnie próbują pokazać na suknie, a mina z lekkim grymasem dodaje tutaj pazura! Zoey: Ciezko mi to zdjecie ocenic. Z jednej strony bardzo podoba mi sie twoja twarz. Jest po prostu slodka i profesionalna! Jednak wielkim minusem jest poza. Komepletnie mi sie nie podoba, bo wedlug mnie to nie pasuje ona do tego zdjecia. Jednak nie jest zle! Licze, ze w nastepnym tygodniu bardziej mnie zaskoczysz. Jennifer: Dzięki! Vera: Dziękujemy. Następna jest Carol! Jennifer odeszła na podium, a Carol podeszła do jury Carol: Hej! Vera: Witaj. Zobaczmy twoje najlepsze zdjęcie... thumb|left|450px|Zdjęcie Carol Aithne: To zdjęcie mi się zupełnie nie podoba. Jest trochę zbyt nie na miejscu. Dziewczyny pokazywały zjawiskowe suknie, a tu... po prostu tego nie ma. Przykro mi, ale zupełnie nie lubię tego zdjęcia. Za dużo odsłaniasz.. jak na taki temat. Zoey: Nie, nie, nie! O ile w poprzednich tygodniach zaskakiwalas nas swoja profesionalnoscia, to tym razem zawalilas na calej linii. Nie wygladasz tutaj jak modelka, tylko jak gwiazda porno. Twoim zadaniem nie bylo uwiesc tej figury, tylko wykrozystac ja jako dodatek. Ogromny minus, i szkoda ze sie tak na tobie zawiodlam. Licze jednak jednoczesnie, ze wiecej takich zawodow z twojej strony nie bedzie. Vera: Zdjęcie jest nieco prowokacyjne, ponieważ siedzisz na iglicy statuy okrakiem. Wydajesz się zagubiona, a nawet jesteś tutaj za wulgarna. Wydaje mi się jakbyś miała teraz zacząć ujeżdżać tą iglicę. Porażka w tym tygodniu. Carol: Spodziewałam się czegoś więcej... Vera: Trudno. Dziękujemy ci Carol. Carol: Dzięki... Vera: Ostatnia dzisiaj jest Isabelle! Isabelle podeszła do jury Isabelle: Witajcie! Vera: Cześć! Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie... thumb|450px|Zdjęcie Isabelle Zoey: Bez rewelacji tym razem. Chcialas postarac sie o ciekawosc zdjecia dodajac do niego sporo akcesorii, co uwazam za dobrym pomyslem, bo calosc wyglada nie zle. Jednak kolory makabrycznie dobralas, poniewaz w ogole nie zgrywaja sie z tlem, bardziej wygladasz tutaj na średniowieczną księżniczkę. Vera: Idealnie zaprezentowałaś tą wyjątkowo trudną kreację. Projektant właśnie ciebie wybrał być ją zaprezentowała a to już wielki plus. Na pewno usało ci się ją sprzedać, ale twarz nie za bardzo ukazuje istotę sesji. Wydajesz się nieco za uniosła, ale w wypadku tej sukni nie jest to nawet nic złego. Aithne: Poza ciekawa... Nie jest źle. Tajemniczo, ciekawie... Jest dość dobrze, ale będzie to gdzieś tak w środku mojej stawki. Isabelle: Dziękuje! Vera: Dziękujemy ci Isabelle. Isabelle odeszła na podium Vera: Ok. Jury musi się teraz naradzić, gdy powrócicie dowiecie się, która z was nie zostanie Total Drama Island's Next Top Model... Zbliżenia na twarze Sydney, Carol, Lian, Eve i Jennifer, po czym pojawia się logo Total Drama Island;s Next Top Model Narady Jury 200px Kamera pokazuje tylko stół jury, przy którym siedzą Aithne, Vera i Zoey Vera: Czas zadecydować, która z nich nie będzie już oglądać Nowego Jorku z korony Statuy Wolności... ja stawiam na Sydney! Zoey: Nie zgadzam się! Wyszła świetnie. Vera: JUż to uzgodniliśmy przy dziewczynach, a ty co sądzisz Aithne? Aithne: Mi też się podoba. Na pewno nie dam jej teraz wyrzucić... Vera: Kogo typujesz? Aithne: Carol. Wyszła okropnie! Zoey: Nie przesadzajmy. To jej pierwsze potknięcie... Vera: Ale znowu jakie... Zoey: Nie wiem. Nie wydaje mi się, że powinna jeszcze odpaść... według mnie odejść powinna Lian. Aithne: Zdjęcie było ok... Vera: Ale też jej jedyne naprawdę dobre zdjęcie było tylko w tygodniu castingowym... Zoey: Racja... Godzinę później... Vera: Po trudnych naradach, myślę, że podjęliśmy ostateczną decyzję... Panel 200px Dziewczyny zajęły swoje miejsca na podium. Vera stała ze zdjęciami dziewczyn, przed stołem jury Vera: W rękach mam tylko dziesięć fotografii. Dziewczyna, która nie dostanie zdjęcia musi się spakować i niezwłocznie opuścić dom modelek... Dziewczyny stały w ciszy Vera: Najlepsze zdjęcie wędruje dzisiaj do... Julie! Julie zapiszczała ze szczęścia i podeszła do Very Vera: Cieszysz się? Julie: I to jeszcze jak! Vera: Gratuluje... dalej walczysz o tytuł Total Drama Island's Next Top Model... Julie: Dziękuje... Julie stanęła z boku w przy wielkim telewizorze Vera: Drugie najlepsze dziś zdjęcie wędruje do... Chelsea! Chelsea zdziwiona wyszła do Very Chelsea: Dziękuje... nie spodziewałam się tego... Vera: A jednak zdjęcie było cudowne. Chelsea: Jeszcze raz dziękuje... Chelsea stanęła obok Julie... Vera: Jennifer! Jennifer podeszła do Very Jennifer: Dziękuje... Vera: Gratuluje. Nadal walczysz o tytuł Total Drama Island's Next Top Model... Jennifer uśmiechnęła się i stanęła obok Chelsea Vera: Chińska królowa Camilie! Camilie radosna wyszła do Very Camilie: Wow... dziękuje! Vera: Proszę. Camilie stanęła obok Jennifer Vera: Kolejne zdjęcie wędruje do... Star. Star odetchnęła i podeszła do Very Star: Naprawdę dziękuje! Vera: Nie ma za co. Dalej walczysz o tytuł Total Drama Island's Next Top Model. Star: Dziękuje... Star stanęła obok Camilie.' '''Vera:' Wybranka projektanta Isabelle! Isabelle krzyknęła i podeszła do Very Vera: Gratuluje. Dalej walczysz o tytuł Total Drama Island's Next Top Model... Isabelle: Bardzo dziękuje... Isabelle stanęła obok Star Vera: Lucy! Lucy otarła pot z czoła i podeszła do Very Vera: Denerwowałaś się? Lucy: I to jak... dziękuje... Lucy stanęła obok Isabelle Vera: Kolejne zdjęcie wędruje do Eve! Eve nieco przygnębiona podeszła do Very Eve: Spodziewałam się być nieco wyżej... Vera: W twojej sprawie byliśmy wyjątkowo jednomyślni. Gratuluje. Dalej walczysz o tytuł Total Drama Island's Next Top Model! Eve: Dziękuje... Eve stanęła przed Camilie Vera: Ostatnie bezpieczne zdjęcie dzisiaj jest dla ... Sydney! Sydney odetchnęła i podeszła do Very, a Lian i Carol złapały się za ręce Sydney: Bałam się, że odpadnę. Vera: Ale tutaj jesteś i masz mi pokazać, że zasługujesz by tu być! Sydney: Postaram się! Sydney stanęła obok Eve Vera: A więc Lian, Carol proszę wystąpcie'' Lian i Carol stanęły przed Verą Vera: W rękach mam tylko jedno zdjęcie, a przed sobą mam dwie modelki. Zacznę od ciebie Carol. Miałaś cały czas cudowne zdjęcia, które zapierały wszystkim dech w piersiach, ale to zdjęcie było jednym z najgorszych w historii. Oraz Lian... jurorzy twierdzą, że na każdym zdjęciu wyglądasz sennie. Może cię to nudzi? Ale faktem pozostaje to, że twoje jedyne dobre zdjęcie było w tygodniu pierwszym, a teraz regularnie spadasz i spadasz... więc kto zostaje. Nieśmiała Lian, czy pewna siebie Carol... Dramatyczna muzyka Vera: To był prosty wybór... Carol! Carol uściskała płaczącą Lian i podeszła do Very Vera: To nie był twój tydzień, ale pamiętaj, że zazwyczaj radzimy tutaj dobrze. Gratuluje. Dalej walczysz o tytuł Total Drama Island's Next Top Model... Carol: Naprawdę dziękuje! Obiecuje, że się poprawie! Vera: Wierzymy w to... Carol stanęła obok Sydney, a Vera przyszła uściskać rozpłakaną Lian Vera: Spokojnie to nie koniec świata. Masz modną fryzurę, jesteś młoda jeszcze na pewno powalisz wszystkich! Lian: Wiem, ale dziękuje, że zaszłam tak daleko... Vera: Nic się nie stało... Lian puściła Verę i poszła pożegnać się z dziewczynami, a szczególnie z Julie (pokój zwierzeń)Lian: Nie poszło tak jak planowałam... chciałam zajść wyżej, ale po prostu nie umiałam. Starałam się jak mogłam i zostawiłam Julie. Ona mi tego nigdy nie wybaczy. Muszę się teraz zebrać w sobie i poszukać pracy jako modelka. Puki ludzie mnie jeszcze pamiętają... żegnajcie! (pokój zwierzeń)Carmen: Pff... nie potrzebuje tego całego pseudo-show by stać się gwiazdą! Zostanę gwiazdą i na pewno nie dzięki Total Drama Island's Next Top Model... TDINTM 3kopia.png TDINTM_kopia_4.png TDINTM_kopia_5.png Koniec Właściciele Dziewczyn są zmuszeni do używania zdjęć xD. Komentujcie eliminacje! Isabelle Statua.png|Isballe Carol Statua.png|Carol Jennifer Statua.png|Jennifer Star Statua.png|Star Sydney Statua.png|Sydney Lian Statua.png|Lian Chelsea Statua.png|Chelsea Lucy Statua.png|Lucy Camilie Ststua.png|Camilie Julie Statua.png|Julie Eve Statua.png|Eve Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama Island's Next Top Model